With the ever-increasing popularity of the World Wide Web, more and more previously unrelated technologies are becoming integrated with the enormous network of information and functionality that the internet provides. Everything from television and radio to books and encyclopedias are becoming available online, amongst a wide variety of other technologies. One such area of technology is telephony and the related telecommunications services.
Conventionally, telecommunications and network infrastructure providers have relied on often decades-old switching technology to providing routing for network traffic. Businesses and consumers, however, are driving industry transformation by demanding new converged voice, data and video services. The ability to meet these demands can often be limited by existing IT and network infrastructures that are closed, proprietary and too rigid to support these next generation services. As a result, telecommunications companies have been transitioning from traditional, circuit-switched Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN), the common wired telephone system used around the world to connect any one telephone to another telephone, to Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks. VoIP technologies enable voice communication over “vanilla” IP networks, such as the public Internet. Additionally, a steady decline in voice revenues has resulted in heightened competitive pressures as carriers vie to grow data/service revenues and reduce churn through the delivery of these more sophisticated data services. Increased federal regulation, security and privacy issues, as well as newly emerging standards can further compound the pressure.
Delivering these more sophisticated data services has proved to be more difficult than first imagined. Existing IT and network infrastructures, closed proprietary network-based switching fabrics and the like have proved to be too complex and too rigid to allow the creation and deployment of new service offerings.
While the worlds of TCP/IP applications and of telephony networks continue to converge, the relationship between them has often been overly complex and difficult to manage for various organizations, as well as for consumers. In recent times, specialized telecommunication servers and various service gateway applications have emerged to enable simpler ways for developers to include telephony-based functionality in their software applications, as well as provide increased security and stability. Nevertheless, these specialized solutions continue to need improvements in performance generally required by network operators and demanded by their subscribers. As an example, a desirable feature within this context is the ability to associate various atomic operations in telecommunications network.